In such a vehicle seat, an arrangement is known in which a seat back frame forming the framework of the seat back is formed from left and right side frames disposed with a gap therebetween in the left-and-right direction, an upper frame joining upper parts of the left and right side frames, a lower frame joining lower parts of the left and right side frames, etc. (ref. Patent Document 1 below).